Aurorabeam's Cut Scene and Separated Scene Storage
by Aurorabeam Corporation
Summary: Hello! This place is for Cut-Scenes and Separated-Scene from many stories I have posted in my profile. Please ignore this story unless you really want to see what's inside here. This Story contain Sex, Abuse, Torture and Violence that is M-Rated and cannot be posted in the usual Story latter. In another note, this is the place for 'Cut Scene' and/or 'Separated Scene' from stories.


**Sex Scene: Pokemon: The Sacred Fire in Chapter 15**

Ash and Gold jumped to the bed. They keep pressing their lips against others. Gold start ripping Ash's jeans and shirt, and Ash begin rubbing her body. Gold released the kiss, she said, "Ash…"

Ash grabbed her C-cupped breast and squished it. Gold moaned in comfort and pleasure, "Oh…" She moaned. Ash grasps her shirt and tore it away from her body. Gold put her thigh around his waist.

Gold looked down to Ash's manhood. Her eyes widened as she saw the 12 inch dick ready to serve her lust. Ash wrapped his arms against his body, then kissed her again. Slowly, he plugs his big ass manhood into her bottom. Gold moaned as Ash keeps pushing his manhood into her bottom, then her eyes widened in shock and pain when his manhood keeps pushing into her womb.

Gold want to scream, but Ash tightens the hug. He pulled and thrust his manhood into her bottom, and keep doing it for hours. Then, Gold's nipple starts to turn on. He rubbed her breast, released the kiss, then said, "I want you Gold… I really want you" Ash purred.

Gold we're too comfortable to scream, and her mind we're dizzy. Ash smiled, he felt the urge to release the seeds from his manhood. He moaned, "Urk… I…"

Gold moaned in comfort and pleasure when she felt something spraying her womb with seeds. Gold moaned louder and louder, "Oh Ash… I love you so much!" Luckily, the room we're soundproof, so no one outside the room can hear them.

"I want… more" Gold said with a moan. Ash smiled, "Yes…" He begins playing with her nipple, before putting his mouth on the left breast and sucked the milk. Gold moaned for every sack he took from her breast. She suddenly felt the urge to release something from her womanhood, "Ash I… work… I…"

Some liquids came out from her bottom, enveloping his manhood with the liquids. Ash keeps sucking the milk from her breast. After the left one can't go on, Ash released her nipple, "More…" He said as he put his mouth on the right breast, then begin sucking her milk. Gold moaned in comfort and pain, "Yes! More! More!"

Ash keeps sucking her milk until it was no more. He released her nipple, then begin rubbing her body, "Wouldn't you want to do a favor for me… Gold?" Ash purred.

Gold moaned, "For everything… I want you Ash… I want you…"

Ash pulled out his manhood from her bottom. Gold begin caressing his body while moving her head to his manhood. Gold opened her mouth, then put his manhood into her mouth. She begins sucking it, as Ash felt the pleasure from her action. She played his balls with her hands.

Minutes later, Ash felt the push that about to release, "Gold… I…" Too late, his manhood begins to release cum into her mouth. Gold forced herself to swallow the seeds, until it was finished. After that, Gold slowly pulled her mouth from his manhood with a kiss.

After that event, she went up to his head. Ash smiled, "Gold… I want to make you… you will be mine, and mine alone."

Gold grinned. She hugged him and begin caressing his back, "I'm sure you want to make me…"

Ash opened his mouth, revealing a pair of fangs. Gold eyes widened, there are only one species that have fangs and sunlight cannot affect them, "Renegade" Gold muttered.

Before Gold can protest; Ash bites her neck and start sucking his blood. Gold shouted in pain, her heart feeling says yes and yes, as she felt the unbreakable bond of love. Ash, we're too occupied and careless to hide her true form. Gold saw his pointed ears and feline tail.

Gold screen faded, and her face replaced with a smile. She didn't care if he's a Renegade or not, but all she cares is that Ash is now her mate. She was his now, and his alone. And she doesn't want anyone expect him to become her companion, and her Pokemon.

After marking her, Ash released his fangs and kissed the wound, making it recover by itself. The wound left a strange white marks. It looked like two white dots on her neck.

Ash pulled the blanket and wrapped it around them. Gold said, "I always know Renegade we're the best sex companion ever. Biting someone and blood mating ritual of Renegades…" She purred as she rub her face with his muscular chest.

Ash grinned, "Do you want to continue, my love?" Ash asked to voice of lust. Gold smirked, "Yes…" She said as she grabbed the blanket, and pulled it on.

After that, there can be heard moaning, growl, and smell of scent from under the blanket.


End file.
